Agents of D.O.G.
Agents of D.O.G. is a 2018 animated film directed by Steven Spielberg and written by Jaydon Higgins and is based on the 2011 film, Cats & Dogs. It's the first installment of a possible film series. Higgins said the series will expand to 8 films. Higgins stated the film is a Spin-off of Cats & Dogs and the protagonist are is inspired by Rita Christenson's Jane Hoop Elementary series. The film was originally released on November 2, 2018, but was pushed ahead 4 months earlier then 5 months later, now the film will be released on March 23, 2018 Plot After the death of his parents, Gavin (Tobey Maguire) joins the D.O.G. Training Academy to stop the end of the world, and with help from Koko, (Joey King) Wyatt, (Nick Robinson) Jackie, (Jason Dolley) and Akira, (Tyrel Jackson Williams) they must overcome their differences to stop Dr. Whiskers (Shawn Hayes) from taking over the world. Cast Tobey Maguire as Gavin: a male German Shepherd/Alaskan Klee Kai mix, leader of the squad and the main protagonist. Like Harry Potter, he has a scar of his face. Gavin is the only hybrid in the group and is inspired by Danny Gorden. Joey King as Koko: a gold, female American Wirehair who becomes friends with Gavin. She's the first ever cat to become a D.O.G. agent and the only female in the squad and is inspired by Rebecca Henry. Nick Robinson as Wyatt: a male Grey wolf, who's rivals with Gavin, then later becomes one of his friends and a member of the squad. Wyatt was separated by his parents before Gavin joined D.O.G. and is inspired by Alec Gutzwiller. Jason Dolley as Jackie, a male Golden jackal and the athletic member of the squad, he's friends with Akira, and is inspired by Jaquille Short. Tyrell Jackson Williams as Akira: a male Arctic fox and the brains of the squad, he's friends of Jackie. Unlike most Arctic foxes, he's raised in Japan and is inspired by Cory Berning. Ryan Drummond as Raymond: a male German Shepherd, Gavin's deceased Dad and one of Whisker's victims. Elizabeth Perkins as Carly: a female Alaskan Klee Kai, Gavin's deceased Mom and of the Whisker's victims. Rachael Taylor as Leslie: a female Hawaiian Poi Dog from a Parallel dimension, co-founder of D.O.G. and Gordon's best friend. Tom Butler as Commander Gordon: a male Alpine Spaniel who's the last of his species, founder of D.O.G., Leslie's best friend and mentor of the squad. He doesn't trust cats, due to Whiskers killing his family, 'till Gavin befriend Koko. Gordon's name is a reference to Commissioner Gordon from Batman. Sean Hayes as Whiskers: a male Khao Manee and the main antagonist. He killed Gavin's parents and he's the reason Gordon's the last of his species. Hayes previously worked on Cats & Dogs as Mr. Tinkles. Production Jaydon Higgins created the story for the first film on late 2017. Stevin Spielberg was hired to direct the film, along with John Williams, how will compose the score. James Franco was originally going to voice Gavin, the protagonist of the series, but left due to working on Arctic Justice. So he'll be replaced by fellow Spider-Man actor, Toby Maguire, who previously worked on Cats & Dogs as Lou. It was confirmed that Franco will return to portray Gavin's cousin. Weeks later, Joey King and Nick Robinson was cast as two of the four of Gavin's friends, Koko, a cat from the other side; and Wyatt, a grey wolf that didn't trust cats 'till later. Lastly, Jason Dolley and Tyrel Jackson Williams was cast as the dynamic duo and the other two of the four, Jackie, a golden jackal; and his friend, Akira, an Arctic fox from Japan. Later, Ryan Drummond, Elizabeth Perkins, Tom Butler, and Sean Hayes was cast in the film. Production started on October 2, 2017 and ended January 7, 2018. Reception The film's teaser was released on YouTube and was received mixed reviews form critics and audiences, a reporter from The New York Times stated if Jane Hoop Elementary meet Harry Potter, which is a reference to the Game of the same name. Category:2010s animated films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:Animated features released by Warner Bros. Category:Upcoming films Category:Warner Bros. films